


Repose

by Mareel



Series: Now [3]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Archer/Reed, Drabble, Enterprise, M/M, ent_musing RPG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-07
Updated: 2009-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asleep in my arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repose

**Author's Note:**

> This series is written with the ent_musing Mal and Jonathan in mind, but the thoughts and the smile transcend those particular muses.
> 
>  
> 
>   
> _Archived to Reed's Armory on 05/24/2004_  
> 

_ **Repose** _

I wake in the small hours and watch you sleep,  
worries etched into your face by day smoothed by the gentleness of night.

That quirk of your lips, which makes your smirk so endearing,  
sleeps with you... releasing your smile.

Your grey eyes, lidded now, still flicker...  
eyelashes brushing your cheeks as you enjoy some unknown dream.

Those hands that hours ago caressed me, trailing fire and need,  
lie quiet, still... their night's work well done...

Your heartbeat slow and steady, your breathing calm...  
no trace remains of the ragged breaths, the pounding heart from love's climax...

except your smile.

~the end~

 

* * *

 


End file.
